


Mad

by Jaqen (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asylum, Bipolar Disorder, Corruption, Cutting, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multi, Not Beta Read, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Prison, Schizophrenia, Serial Killers, Slow To Update, Will Edit When Complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Jaqen
Summary: We're nuts, baby we're mad.The craziest friends that you'd ever had.You think we're psycho, you think we're gone.Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong.Over the bend, entirely bonkers.You like us best when we're off our rocker.Tell you a secret, we're not alarmed.So what if we're crazy? The best people are.-----------------1 Cop, 1 Serial killer, 1 Mischievous Schizophrenic, 1 Nurse, 1 Charming Psychopath, 1 Vengeful Sociopath, 1 Prison full of the mentally insane.A whole lot of drama
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Some research had been done pertaining to asylums and mental illnesses as well as how treatment traditionally works. Seeing as this is FICTION though, some aspects have been changed and I am in no way trying to make light of the situation, this book is solely for entertainment purposes. With that being said, inside will be violent acts as well as sexual ones, potential trigger warnings ( I think that that last one is appropriate thought I'm not sure where it applies ad which triggers besides cutting I will include but just be careful of them) foul/vulgar language and I think that's it.
> 
> NOTE: This book may or may not get random uploads but nothing "regular".

~Unknown~

I waited silently for him to get off work, my thumbs drumming the steering wheel as I bobbed my head along to whatever song that it was playing on the radio. I glanced at the clock just as the numbers change to 5:30 pm. A few minutes later and he and some random woman came strolling out of the bar. Judging from the way she was pressed against him I could assume that this was the woman that he would be bringing home tonight, disgusting.

They got into his car and I started up mine,trailing them until they came to stop in a secluded part of the local park. As they got a bit more 'comfortable' I made sure that I had everything that I needed before getting out of my car.

I silently made my way over to theirs, swiftly cutting a hole in one of their tires and laughing to myself at the sounds of surprise from inside the car. Muffled voices were heard before the drivers door was opened. I slammed the door closed on his leg causing him to cry out before opening it again and sent a bullet into the screaming woman's head.

I then proceeded to dragging him out of the car and onto the ground. Once he was down, I knocked him unconscious and stripped him of his clothes. I unrolled my knife kit and got to work on my latest masterpiece.

Escapades.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chief Maddox~

The case file sitting on my desk when I got in this morning set my usual relaxed features grim. I looked over the file and mentally cursed before getting my team together for briefing.

"It looks like he's found his latest victim." I started off as the rest of the unit gathered around the conference table.

"Looks as though after almost a year break this guy has decided to start up again starting with Shane Tompkins and Katy Moore. Let's keep an eye out, I need my profilers to come up with a statement to the public. We already know this guy and what he's about so we need to make sure to eliminate as many potential victims as possible. Forensics, I need you ready to head to the crime scene in 5." After that they dispersed and overall there was a mumbling within the building, no doubt whispers about the Artistry Killer as papers dubbed him.

He had killed 10 people within the course of 6 months but because of the lack of physical evidence left at the crime scene, we were never able to make an arrest, let alone get a solid lead. This almost annual break between things made it that much harder because any previous potential eye witnesses have moved or passed away. I ran a hand through my hair as I released a sigh.

Time to head out.

~Detective Jasper~

Upon arriving at the crime scene which had been taped off I looked around as each member of the forensics team got to work. I headed over to the car and dusted the door for prints after Mark had taken pictures of the scene. I smiled inwardly as the partial print came up among the other prints.

"Holy shit- guys. I think I found something." I announced although I already knew that the prints were going to come up.

After countless kills and making sure to leave behind no trace evidence I thought it was about time to give them a little excitement. The partial print wasn't mine but still, it was something to get the department in a frenzy; especially since I may have used the prints of one of our favorite killers. Once the rest of the crime scene was checked and no other evidence was found we packed up and sent the finger print off to be ran through the data base.

The print results came back and as expected, even though it was partial they matched the prints of our good, albeit psychopathic friend Victor. It came as a shock to everyone but me and so the hunt began to find him and bring him in. He was in our database for some petty crime that got him locked up for a little while but we were never able to pin the murders he actually committed on him due to lack of evidence so he seemed the perfect canadite.

The team would be so hyped up on actually bringing him in that they would completely forget to actually look at this reasonably and conclude that Victor and The AK were two completely different killers. With this next stunt I have in the makings though, they will realize their mistake, but I'm sure with Victor's condition; even if they do find that he isn't The AK, he won't be getting out anytime soon.

~Victor~ 

A smile crossed my face as I barely watched the breaking news. It was good to see an old pal of mine back on the scene... Although they weren't really my friends, it was still nice to have some entertainment.

My eyes flickered down to my bleeding wrists and I smiled wider. I leaned my head back and stared up at the ceiling enjoying the high I was on. The sound of my front door bursting didn't phase me and I slowly lowered my head to see myself become swarmed with policemen. 

"What can I entertain you with today."

******* 

"Are you aware that you've killed 4 people within two days." The psychiatrist asked me.

This was something about a psychic evaluation they had me do and I've been answering this lady's questions for a while now.

"That's an interesting question dear. I was aware that four people were killed but I cant say that I personally recall killing them. Would you like to speak with my other self? Maybe he knows something I don't." I smirked and she wrote something down.

"So you are aware that you have another self?" She questioned.

"My God you actually believed that." My laughing was uncontrollable and I could really care less what it looked like to her.

"So you don't have another self?" At this point I was starting to doubt her credibility.

"Of course not. I'm completely sane." I watch as she writes something else down before continuing on with more questions. 

~Hal~ 

The signs were all there and needless to say, Victor was a psychopath.

After my assessment was done and I turned in my findings to my superiors Victor was escorted out and no doubt would be sent to Whitehall where he would be kept, medicated, and put through therapy until he improved. I let out a breath of air as I took one look at the hall before clocking out for the day.

~Victor~ 

The tight metal cuffs against my new scars was anything but comfortable as they escorted me to wherever it was they were taking me. I hummed a made up song to myself as I rocked along to the rhythm. The armed guard sitting in front of me looked at me with wary eyes and I smiled back at him.

"How many people have you killed?" I questioned leaning foward.

I watched as his finger went to rest on the trigger of his gun which only caused my smile to broaden.

"No need to get nervous now, I'm only asking a question. You see." I exposed my arms.

"I've killed people too." The look on his face caused me to laugh before I went back to my humming.

We'll get there soon enough.

~Alison~

They told me to expect the worse when I accepted the job here at Whitehall as one of the residential nurses, but I wasn't expecting this. The standards that they kept the prisoners was something that I wasnt used to. They treated these people as if the were animals and not human beings. Yes they commited crimes; some worse than others and yes some of them were actually mentally ill, but that didn't give them the right to treat the inmates like dirt.

I was given the run down on the 'potentially' dangerous ones which they called darks, mostly cause they lived on the black hall. As I walked down the hall behind the nurse I was shadowing I took down the names of the paitents and something I could remember them by and that's when I first saw Trever.


	3. Chapter 2

~Trever~

I was having a... little problem. The voices, they were back, and they were telling me to do things. They started recently but seeing as I finally got out of the black block, I had no intention of going back.

I looked through the glass panel that separated my side of the room from Jacob's and smiled. That guy was... Special.. The voices told me so. He liked things balanced but they say that he was off.

Something was wrong and they told me that I was the one that needed to fix him. The knock on the door brought my attention to the door where the new nurse was standing. She always waited until I gave her the okay to come in and I smiled.

"How are you today Trever?" She asked.

**_"She's nice."_ **

_"Very pretty."_

**"I like this one, we can keep her around.."**

I shook my head to dispell the voices and popped the rubber bands on my wrists to calm myself down.

"I-i'm good." I replied.

"Ready to take your medicine today?" Another thing we liked, she didn't force anything on us, she let me choose.

I nodded and downed the pills she handed me. After I swallowed them and handed back the empty bottle she put her hand on her hip and looked me up and down.

"You look like you're doing better, I'm sure you'll be out in no time." Her smile was bright and it made me smile.

" _She likes you."_ The last voice I heard for the next 12 hours.

~Alison~

I congratulated myself at having made my first solo rounds without any problems. Today was my first day on the job and besides the head nurse briefly explaining to me what it was I was to be doing, I got no further help or instruction as she continued to sit with her face stuffed in the latest Cosmopolitan magazine.

As explained, my main job was the administering of all of the patient's medicines. Besides that I had nothing left to do besides wait for one of the other nurses to call on me if they needed help. I later found out that none of them really cared much for the inmates, as they did the bare minimum that was required of them and treated them like less than human beings. What shocked me more is how the higher-ups allowed such behavior and they themselves did the same. The only person, I realized, that also treated them with kindness was the in house psychiatrist Hal. The time that I didn't spend administering meds, helping the other nurses, or trying to talk to some of the patients, I spent in her office trying to learn as much as I could about the people I was going to be dealing with.

"Jacob is one you need to be very careful around. With most other patients it's okay to just enter their room but with him, please make sure you ask him if it's okay to enter before you do." Hal was explaining as we walked down the hall.

Today was one of her busier days but she still was okay with me asking her tons of questions about the residents as long as I kept up with her pace. I consulted my notes.

"Symmetry." We met eyes.

"That's part of it. He also prone to extreme levels of anxiety which can either make him very aggressive or revert to a child like state." She confirmed and I gave a nod, jotting down more notes.

"And his roommate Trever is schizophrenic correct?" I asked.

"Yes. He's been doing much better which is why he got a room change. I think putting them in a 'room' together will help them in the long run. The glass wall between them will help us in the long run in case there's a lapse." We shared a humorless laugh as we turned the corner onto the black block.

"What do you have going on over here?" I asked.

"Rory's delusions are acting up again and she is insisting to meet me." She gave a sigh and I knew how she felt.

We both wanted these people to get better. I heard that just before I got here she was able to allow one of the inmates to join the general population.

"Should I go?" I questioned.

"It's up to you. It shouldn't take long if you don't mind waiting here." She replied.

I gave a thumbs up and she entered the corner room as I turned to look out at the rooms lining the walls. I was brought out of my mindless thoughts by the sound of rattling chains and a disgusted looking guard pushing along a new resident.

He was tall, built, and bald. As if he knew I was staring; dark wild eyes snapped over to mine before he was pushed inside an open room and the door was closed and locked behind him.

Who was he?

~Trever~

"7+7=8+7=15+7=22+7=29+7-"

"Could you quiet down!" I snapped.

I had finally had enough of Jacob's math mumbling and this was the time of day _**they**_ liked to visit so I couldn't have him distracting me from **_their_** important message.

_"I wonder."_

It was a faint whisper but they were back.

"Wonder what?" I questioned.

_**"If he is so obsessed with symmetry."** _

**"If he is so obsessed with symmetry."**

_"Why does he add by_ _sevens_ _?"_

**"Why?"**

_"Why?"_

**_"Why?"_ **

**_They_** were driving me crazy echoing each other and I felt myself tapping my head and popping my rubber bands until _**they**_ finally calmed down. When I finally had my thoughts to myself, I slowly stood up and walked toward the glass separating the two of us.

"I have a question." I started and the male stopped mumbling to himself to stare at me.

"Yes?"

**"Why** **do** **you add** **by sevens** **?"**

"Why do you add by sevens?" We asked together, then watched as the man's face morphed into horror.

"You didn't notice?"

_"You didn't notice?"_

**"Notice."**

**_"Notice."_ **

_"Notice."_

"7..." I trace the number onto the glass.

"Isn't symmetrical." My smile was wide as he began to slam the glass in outrage as he screamed for us to shut up.

I returned to my bed just as the nurse came in and sedated him so I could be with my **_friends_** in peace.

**_"Now that we have room to think..."_ **

**"You need to listen very carefully..."**

*******

"Your room isn't symmetrical."

It has been several days since our first little spat, but they decided that we were better for each other. It angered me greatly having to constantly listen to his rambling when all I ever really wanted was silence, complete and total silence.

When dear Alison or one of the other nurses came in and gave me the pills to silence **_them,_** I couldn't even enjoy it because I had Jacob constantly screaming that something or the other wasn't symmetrical. That word had gotten so bloody annoying that **_they_** even started whispering it repeatedly just to get me to cooperate sometimes.

.

.

.

**"Hey."**

**_"Hey Trever."_ **

_"Tre~ver."_

**_They_** sing-songed and whisper as I tried to make it through my assigned meditation period without having an outburst.

Despite my not being able to outright ignore _**them**_ all the time; I honestly wanted to get well enough to enter the general population. Hell, even white block would be okay because I desperately craved to see and be outside again even if only for just a few minutes.

_"_ _Trrreeeeeever_ _."_

"What?" I hiss quietly so no one would hear.

**"We know a way to fix your problem."**

My attention was immediately piped. I didn't think twice about whether or not _**they**_ were even telling the truth.

"What do I do?"

Nothing.

"What do I do?!" I was a bit too loud and a few patients turn to me and glare.

"What do I do?" I asked again, quieter.

I can sense **_their_** feeling of victory.

**"Be patient."**

_"We'll be back when it's time to act."_

I was heading my pills and all was quiet.


	4. Chapter 3

~Trever~

_**"Trever."**_ Even my own name caused me to shiver when they spoke it.

**"It's nearly time."**

_"Get rid of him."_

_**"Plant the seeds."** _

My eyes flickered to the male seperated from me by a glass wall.

"Jacob." I called, drawing the mans attention.

"I have a question." I came closer towards the glass, cocking my head to the side as I watched his face change to one of distrust and slight fear.

"I don't like your questions." Jacob responded turning away from me.

A smile raised the corner of my lips as I watched the childish action of him covering his ears in an attempt to try and block me out. A nurse chose then to enter his room, cutting her eyes over to me for a second, before turning to Jacob, a look of mild annoyance crossing her face as she handed the pills over.

"You look uncomfortable." I eyed the nurse's feet before glancing back at the male behind her.

At my remark, two sets of eyes met mine; one showed curiosity and the other again, let that discomfort flash on her face.

"My feet are killing me and I'm ready to get out of this hellhole." There was a long silence before she finally decided to respond.

**"Use her."**

_"Plant the seed."_

_**"This is your chance"** _

**"Like we told you."**

_"Don't mess it up."_

I squinted my eyes and help my chin as if I was in thought.

"It might be the shoes. You seem to favor your right foot over the left; are you sure it's fitted correctly; you know that one foot is always slightly longer than the other. It really becomes apparent after long hours on your feet in bad shoes."

Perhaps it was because she was tired that she didn't realize I had brought up a very strong trigger to the metaphorical time bomb that was Jacob, but she nodded, turning to leave the room, not even noticing the hard look Jacob was giving her. His eyes tracked her, staring at the entrance to my side of the room as she's slowly entered. I readily took the pills from her, and swallowed them with the water, giving her the proof she needed before she left us to our devices.

**"** **Well** **done** **Trever."**

_"Look at him."_

_**I** _ _**wonder what he's thinking.** _

**What will he do now.**

As the pills hadn't kicked in yet , the voices were still tumbling around in my brain, mocking praises and slight commentary blending together as I watched the other man pace. His eyes darted around the room as if searching for something. His breathing grew ragged before those wild eyes stopped on me.

"You." He stalked towards the glass, fists pounding on it as he roared.

"You did this!"

"I did not. It's biology, Jacob, calm down." I kept my tone even as I spoke.

"It's a lie, a lie." He repeated, shaking his head in denial.

"It's not a lie, Jacob. I swear to you, I only wanted to help her."

That...was a lie. I wouldn't inform him of this fact, but it is what needed to be done. I couldn't care less how she was.

"If you don't believe me, you can always see for yourself." He stared at me for a long time without blinking.

"If you don't believe me, you can always take two steps away from the wall, and then try to touch it. You'll quickly notice that one arm is slightly longer than the other. The same for if you sit against the wall and stretch your toes. You easily see that one is further."

"You're wro-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at his fingertips near the glass.

His eyes widened before narrowing, and I knew he was beginning to spiral. I tapped the glass where his middle finger touched it, and tilted my head to the side.

"Looks like it's your left hand then." With those words, I went back to my bed with the sounds of him banging on the glass behind me.

~Hal~

"How are you feeling today, Victor?" I asked, jotting down meeting information as well as inferences as to how he was doing based on his body language.

"Feeling is such a subjective concept." He yawned as he set back in his chair, foot tapping for a bit,then stopping.

"Irritable. Thoughts of killing." I wrote down the words.

"Any negative thoughts lately?" I inquired. 

"All of my thoughts are negative doctor. In which sense do you mean?" The corner of his lips tugged upwards as he leaned back in the chair. 

"I want to help you Victor, but in order to do that, you have to start answering my questions seriously." I sighed, causing the man to full out grin.

"Think about it logically. I'll have way more fin in here than out there. So what's the point in indulging you id I get no fin out of it." He shrugged, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 

"Try a different combination of medicines." I asterisked the comment and continued trying to get a proper conversation out of him to no avail. 

"It was fun talking to you doctor, I do hope to see you in one piece soon." Victor left under the supervision of a guard and I wrote a final note. 

"Keep under constant watch."

I had just organized my notes when a knock on the door sounded, and Sabrina came in.

"Good afternoon. How are you today Sabrina?" I questioned as the woman came in and found a seat.

"Hollow." Her voice was soft but I still heard her clearly.

"Are the new medicines working correctly? I know you said that the last set made you more irritable." I pondered, jotting down the basics. 

"Yes. Just the occasional dizziness. To be expected." She picked at the frayed edges of her sleeves as she stared at them intently.

"What would you like to talk about? Anything new happen lately?" I switched gears and the woman looked up at me for a second before going back to staring at her hands, the sleeve picking halting.

"We have someone new on the hall. He likes to sing sometimes. I don't like his songs very much, but he has a nice voice." She explained.

"We'll have to see if we can get him to sing at karaoke next week then. Anything else interesting?" I wrote as I spoke.

"The new nurse is very nice. I like her the best out of all of them." She continued to tell me more and I noted her ticks were very limited and she showed no signs of dissociating. 

"Have you been keeping your journal?" Sabrina paused for a moment, before answering.

"Occasionally, I don't like to write much." She admitted.

"Would recording it be better? I'd like for you to keep some form of log." I spoke calmly. 

"We could try that." The woman shrugged.

I asked a few more questions, very happy with the results.

"See you next week." Sabrina said as she was escorted out of the office.

I checked my watch, going to the shelf and moving a few things then returning to my desk, slightly nudging the paper weight out of place just as the door opened. Zachery came through the door without much issue, though the look on his face was strange. He got two steps in before stopping, turning around and walking back through the door, stopping once more shortly after, before coming back in. 

"Progress." I wrote, before greeting him.

There was a lot on his mind, and he told me about it without much prompting. I nodded along, giving feedback when needed and stopping briefly to clarify when he said something I didn't quite understand. We did a few assignments and talked about goals which he wanted to achieve; we were slowly working to the long term goal of getting him to the white hall as he was currently on orange. 

When Zachary left I smiled to myself.

"Trial 23. While Zachery had a bit of a problem coming into the room. He did not re arrange any of the items on the shelves, nor point out the fact that they were out of place. He also failed to realize that the paperweight was shifted out on position, the first time he has not corrected it. Overall this current treatment seems to be affective, will continue for further results."

After I wrote the note, I checked the time and decided to take lunch.

~Trever~

"You never realize how ugly you truly are until you examine yourself closely in the mirror." I lamented aloud as I stared at the ceiling, ankles crossed as I looked between the spread fingers of my outstretched hand.

"It must be harder for you though?" I snuck a glance over at the male, his tensing back bringing a smile to my face.

"What are you talking about?" I could tell he regretted asking that question as he immediately cut himself off.

"Someone obsessed with symmetry living in a vessel full of slight imperfections."

Jacob sprang from his desk, sending the books flying, then immediately calming down enough to fix them.

"What do you mean?" He came to the glass dividing us as he demanded.

"You have very distinct eyes." I mused and said eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked slowly, hands coming to his face.

"Nothing at all really. They're piercing to say the least, but you can't help but notice that the left is slightly bigger than the right." I hadn't even completed that sentence before he was stumbling away from the glass, his hands instantly going to his eyes.

"No." He rummaged through the desk and came up with a spoon.. How he was still in possession of it was beyond me but his look of disbelief turned to horror as he stared at himself in the,no doubt, distorted reflection.

"No no no no no." He repeated, stumbling back more until he plopped down on the bed.

"It can't be it just can't." He shook his head, his hand clutching the spoon in a death grip as it began to tremble.

"I didn't want to te-" His hand went to his eye, the spoon thrust forcefully into the organ as he screamed.

My hand covered my mouth as I watched, surprised that was all it took and fascinated as he continued, screaming loudly as he literally scooped the eye from its socket. The pitch grew louder as he pulled the hanging flesh, severing it and letting it plop to the floor.

"Oh my, Jacob. I didn't think you'd go and do that. Now it's even more unbalanced." I lampooned the screaming male.

"You have to balance it out, you've made it even worse with your impulsiveness. Just think of it as allowing yourself to be rid of ever having to look at imperfections again." I continued to coerce, looking at the amount of blood that was coming from his now empty socket.

"I have to. Have to. Why, why, why." He didn't hesitate to take the other one yet struggling just as hard, trying desperately not to scream too loudly.

With the voices singing their praises I returned to bed, wrapping in the blanket and evening out my breaths as I inwardly basked in his tourment.

He soon grew quiet, possibly because he had contained his anguish, but I was almost certain that it was due to the loss of blood that caused him to now lose consciousness. The rapid clicking of shoes grew closer, likely due to the screams, before the door to Jacob's room flew open.

"Oh my." Suddenly alarms were blaring and I continued to 'sleep' only 'waking' when someone came in to ensure that I wasn't a risk as well.

It was customary for situations like these and I played my part well as confused and concerned roommate while listening to now conscious male muttering of "He made me."

Alison was ever the caring nurse, showing genuine concern as she tried to comfort the   
distraught male while doctors came in to administer treatment and get the situation under control.

_"Use her."_

**_"Perfect target."_ **

**"She will be fun."**

It's too soon for that. 


	5. Chapter 4

~Detective Jasper~

I completed my rounds for the day, the station was still on the high of catching 'The Artistry Killer' so there was a lot more chatter as several of us chose this period where there was a lull in activity to catch up on filing paperwork between patrols.

I took a case file with me as I went over to the lab, knocking on the glass to get the attention of the two flitting around inside. Their heads popped up as i entered.

"Did you guys finish analysing evidence number 37H59B279?" I asked, tucking the folder under my arm.

"Just uploaded them to the system. Do you need the hard copies?" Jason asked, Sue returned to her work.

"If you don't mind." I replied, glancing around and noting what I needed, waiting until they were both distracted to pocket it.

After I got what I needed, which was essentially the final piece needed to close out a minor case, I headed out for an early lunch.

"Did you do it?" I sent the text and shortly after, got at short 'yes,' in response.

"Good. 5:30, watch carefully." After I sent the message, I covertly slid the letter into the post box, casually addressed to the chief.

Now the wait began.

~Chief Maddox~

The letter that arrived was something new. Never has he actually sent a letter to me or to any police for that matter but even so this was cause for concern. A change in MO was never a good thing in my book. Apparently his next kill was going to be extravagant. If I had anything to say against it, he would be behind bars before his next one. I had cops on constant patrol for the night so hopefully nothing would happen.

It was about 10:30 when the call came in reporting that another body had turned up. The forensics team packed up and we headed over the location that they gave. When we got to the crime scene the sight before us was gruesome. An officer was comforting the finder of the body which appeared to be a woman that was out for a jog if her attire was anything to go by. The victim in question was a woman in her late twenties. Her body was suspended from the light pole and beneath her was the words 'I'm back'. As always carved into her body was what he named his 'latest masterpiece',

Puppets.

"Puppets, that's plural... Search the surroundings for another body, this guy doesn't do anything without reason." I barked out the order.

They began to spread out and not long after did I hear Detective Jasper call out that he had found it. The body this time had the word 'Encore' carved into it and I let out a sigh. This was defiantly going to be a long night.

****

Zeek came back running and stopped in front of me with a huff.

"They found several hairs and sent them off for testing." He said with a huff.

I gave him a pat on the shoulder before I headed back to the first body. Something seemed off to me. Why now. After all this time why did he decide to come back? Why now was there evidence at the scenes? Was he getting messy or was this a copycat trying to be the real Artistry Killer.

Maker came up to me next, not saying a word but instead handing me a letter and then walking away. I took a long look at the outside before deciding to open it.

'How did you like my latest masterpiece? I find it exquisite. I'll tell you this, I'm getting rather bored of this, it's not fun anymore so I decided to leave you a few...clues... Whether or not they are legit is up to your department. I'll be killing again soon and thus time I'll leave a little present for you. Call me sick but I can easily say I love what I do.'

~AKJ

"Get this to a graphologist." I instruct the nearest officer as I hand the paper over.

They took it and jogged off to get it done. I examined the first body closely.

"He's got to be tall and know how to lift heavy object from how the body is suspended. We also need to test this blood to see who exactly belongs to. This is the real killer and the MO is changing meaning he's evolving. He's getting bored so he's doing little things to get that high back." I explained taking notes on the body and other details I picked up on and was told.

After we did our investigation the coroner arrived and transported the bodies to the lab for autopsies. We headed back to the HQ as cleanup crew arrived at the scene. It was definitely going to be a long night.

~Sue~

Seeing as TAK has resurfaced my work load has been increasing as the days go on. I had just received the blood samples and Jason was currently running samples on the hairs we got in.

"Um we have a problem." He piped up and I slid over to where he was peering into a microscope.

"What is it?" I asked as he moved aside and allowed me to look through the microscope myself.

"It's from a wig." I confirmed standing upright.

"Yeah, but luckily, by the way the fibers are constructed you can tell that it's a high quality wig so it shouldn't be too hard to trace it back to a shop in surrounding areas." He stated.

"Get to work then." With that I started the half hour process of testing the blood samples.

....:::: One hour later::::....

"Holy ham sandwich!" I exclaimed when I finally finished with all of my testing.

"What! I can tell you found something good!" Jason said popping his head up from the counter top.

"Come here." I waved over and he hopped up and came to stand by my side.

"So this is from one section of the writing on the ground and it matches the victim that was suspended." As I was explaining he was looking at the strands and nodding along.

"Now this." I switch the sample.

"Is a little towards the end, not really purposeful but I tested it and guess what?" I asked turning to him.

"It doesn't match...." He trailed off.

"It doesn't match either of the two victims at the scene!" I squealed and he beamed.

"So you think it belongs to our killer?" He questioned.

"I don't know who it belongs to but I do know that it's not animal and the killer either didn't realize or planted this sample. Judging by how and where it was though, as well as the amount I would say that it's accidental." I ranted and he laughed at me.

"Time to go tell the boss man."

~Unknown POV~

I waited until the two left out of the lab to slip inside. After looking around I found the samples, switching them out for ones that I had already planted. Once that was done I chuckled as I snuck out of the lab without being seen. I pulled out my phone and looked down at it seeing the message 'it's a go.'

I clocked out and said my goodbyes to the night crew. Then I hopped into my car and proceeded to the said place about three hours outside of town. The set target was just coming home when I made my strike. Everything was going according to plan. This was sure to get everyone's attention. Tonight's masterpiece...

Mirrors.


	6. Chapter 5

~Alison~

Recent news headlines had a considerable number of us very nervous. No one knew the cause of the recent spike in murders, nor did it seem like it was going to be slowing down soon. I made my rounds, administering medicine and sharing small talk with a few other residents.

As it was becoming a habit, I save Victor for last, and when I came his door, I paused. After the first incident, he had been better, and when I saw the news that apparently Victor wasn't the Artistry Killer, I had several questions that I brought up to Hal.

While she agreed that the Whitehall Police Department likely knew that he wasn't the killer as well, considering that Victor wasn't exactly inncocent to begin with, and he hadn't been caught, there was no way that he would be being released solely based on what he was suspected of doing.

I shook my head, clearing away my thoughts before knocking on the door. I peaked through the glass and met with wild eyes staring into my soul. A shiver went down my spine involuntarily as I slowly enter the room.

"How are you today Victor?" I asked to the silent man.

"I have some medicine here for you to take, is that okay with you?" I offered the small cup of full of pills towards him.

The past few times were a bit of a struggle because he was in a less than great mood. I did everything in my power to get the non-compliant male to take his meds on schedule, from hiding them in meals, to bribes with extra food or minor privileges.

Today though, was another story. I sighed as I asked for the guards, going to the cart and looking for the correct medicine to fill the syringe. The guards had to restrain him, upon request from Hal, as I administered the medicine quickly with a meek sorry afterwards.

His eyes were on me the entire time, his expression unreadable and his eyes even more so. I didn't look back as I left the room in haste. My heart was pounding in my chest as I headed back to the nurse's station to handle the extra medication on the cart and to document everything.

...

"Alison." My head shot up from the computer at my name being called.

"Could you help me out with something?" The 'head nurse' asked, and I furrowed my brows as I stood.

"Who is it?" I questioned as I followed her to the residential halls.

These were the halls for those showing remarkable progress in their treatment and was granted a lot more privileges, even in comparison to those on the white hall of the colored blocks.

"We have a special case that no one wants to deal with." She said bluntly causing my eyes to widen and steps to falter.

"You-" I couldn't formulate a sentence to express my confusion and disbelief.

Never had I met someone that was so bold and unprofessional as to outright say that they wouldn't work with a patient, and this was coming from one of those in charge. I followed behind her none-the-less as I refused to be like the rest of them. 

We made it to the end of the hall and she gave a snort as she unlocked the door, nudging me as her tone became condescending. 

"Good luck." 

~Detective Jasper~

The morning news brought stories of two new victims of the Artistry Killer. This though was even more shocking to them because the bodies were so far apart yet they were identical with the same word carved into them.

"Nice work. But mine is better." I mumbled into my coffee as I peered at the TV.

I got a message a few minutes later from Jett informing me that the Chief wanted us in early because he wanted to have another meeting. I smirked as I finished my coffee before grabbing my keys and heading in to HQ.

****

"We have reason to believe that the Artistry Killer may be two people." He started.

He pulled over the chalk board that had a map and two pin points with the pictures of the victims next to where they were found.

"That's a lot of ground for one person to cover seeing as the bodies were discovered at the same time and first responders mark time of death around the same time as well. The last thing I wanna say is that I need Spears, Brad, McCabe, Hancock, Zeke, Watson, Quincy, Jasper, Jett, and Stiles to hang back... The rest of you get busy." He instructed.

Once it cleared out, besides the ones he singled out his face because completely serious.

"I think he's one of us." He started off with a lowered voice.

"Who?" Jett asked utterly confused.

"The killer John. Evidence ended up switched and missing so there's no denying. At least one of them is a cop or they are working with a cop here and I need you guys to keep a look out cause you're the only ones I trust." He informed and I slowly shook my head.

"Good to know that you know. So now I know what I need to do." I thought to myself.

"Get the team together, we're heading out." With that he left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him the others began whispering to each other on who they thought it was and I just shook my head and headed to round up the rest of the ground team.

~Alison~ 

"Oh my. Aren't you lovely." My steps faltered as I heard Julian speak.

He sat up from his lounging position as I came further into the room and his stare unnerved me, even more so than some of the residents on the black hall. 

"I heard that you're a bit troublesome." I spoke softly as I assessed him as well. 

"So, you've heard about me?" His eyebrow raised as a smirk adorn his face. 

"Vaguely. I heard that no one really wants to talk to you or work with you, but I have the slightest idea as to why exactly." Upon my words, a strange look crossed his face before he smiled. 

"Oh, sweetheart, everyone should know of me." 

~Julian~ 

"Come on now honey, say my name. I know you know it. You've called it out all night. What's my name?" There was a garbled sound from the semi-conscious woman bound in my basement. 

Blood dropped down onto the tarp and I stared as the liquid pooled at her feet. I admired my handy work, specifically, my name which was carved into her pale skin, now stained red. 

"I can't hear you, love. You want it to be over right? Want me to make it stop?" My blade caressed her cheek as I cooed. 

A sob left her lips as her head dropped, causing the blade to dig into her skin, drawing another line of red. 

"Now you've gone and ruined your pretty face. We don't make such a good pair now. You're ruining my angles." I wrapped an arm around her, digging my fingers into wounds to express my displeasure. 

I stared at our expressions in the mirror that made up the wall in front of us, fixing my hair as her face scrunched up in agony as she wailed. 

"J-Julian please." The raspy pleas were harsh and barely above a whisper and I beamed. 

"There it is. Say it again. Tell me who's the best." My blood was rushing through my veins and my hands were trembling with excitement. 

I got no response and frowned as I turned to face her. 

"Come on now. We went over it." Upon not getting a response, I pushed her a bit. 

"Oh sweetheart. You have no self control. Ruining my fun by dying like this. Now I have to go and find someone new. And to think that we were having so much fun together." I couldn't help but pout as I sighed, fixing my hair once more before getting rid of the evidence. 

****

"Did you like my story, love?" I made eye contact with the nurse and she subconsciously took a step back. 

"I-I um. That was made up?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Oh, no. That, my dear, is what got me in here." I reveled in her facial features as they went through various emotions before settling on cautious. 

"That's unfortunate for everyone involved. I'm glad to see you doing better though." She paused for a moment and I could practically see the gears turning in her head. 

"Could I get you to take your medicine please, Julian?" I shuddered in pleasure as my name rolled so sweetly off her tongue. 

I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but damn if it didn't scratch the itch that always seemed to be at the back of my mind. 

"You say my name again honey, and I'll do anything you ask."

She froze once more, cheeks reddening as the realization of what she had done crossed her eyes. She would be a fun one. 

"J-julian." She spoke softly and I beamed. 

She would be fun indeed. I took the medicine from her hands and obediently took it, maintaining eye contact with her the whole while. 

"I'll probably be around for your nightly as well. If that's okay with you." She stumbled over her words and I smiled. 

"I'll see you later then." She left quickly. 

~Unknown~

"Do you have something you want to confess?" I stared at the hard eyes of my mother as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"No mummy." I shook my head, eyes watering but holding back my tears. 

"Are you sure? Mrs. Fletcher said she saw you last around her cat, and now it's dead." 

I let my tears fall as I puffed my cheeks. 

"I promise, mummy. I was around the kitty, but I only pet it cause it was pretty. We talk to each other cause he meows back." 

Upon my explanation her face softened as she hugged me, wiping my tears before apologizing. 

"It must have been those boys down the street. They always are up to no good." My mother rationalized.

"Can we get Mrs. Fletcher another kitty? I don't want her to feel sad." 

"No no honey, it's fine. You can go play." 

I nodded, returning to my room before frowning. That old hag would be next. 

~Chief Maddox~

There was no evidence left at either scene but like the last I got a letter addressed solely to me.

'I hope you enjoyed my last masterpiece. I thought it was only appropriate to go out with a bang. Don't miss me too much cause I'm sure you will be seeing me around. While I'm on that subject I like your deductive reasoning about who I am and what I do and I can't say you're wrong. You know what they say... Keep your friends close. Before I disappear for a while longer I have two things I want to be known.

1) COIAUEN ELKCONI EELSIEM RVLUWVD SIOEYLF TTBELRE

2) I left a special surprise for you at you home.

Until next time chief.'

~AKJ


End file.
